


HOLY COW

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Long-Distance Relationship, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is trying to handle Gillian’s absence when she’s filming in India.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOLY COW

**Author's Note:**

> Updated with languages corrections. Thank you very much to Holly, one more time :)

“Stop doing that!” Gillian screams, half amused, half annoyed.

David is lying on her bed, beside an open suitcase that she is trying to fill, but each time she turns her back to grab clothes from her closet, he takes those off fromsomething out of the suitcase with a childish smile on his face.

This weekend, David came to visit her in London. They had a great time together, with her kids, but now, she has to leave to India in less than three hours. She didn’t had have time for packing before, and now David is giving her a bad time. Thankfully, Mark went to picked up the kids earlier so she has not to watch them outdoesn’t have to watch them.

She pulls out a drawer and grabs some lingerie that she immediately puts in her suitcase, under David’s eyes. As soon as she turns back to the drawer, he out takes a some blue lacy panties underwear off and holds it them above his head.

“Why are you taking my favorite lingerie with you? I’ll not be there to take advantage of it.”

She comes back near the bed and snatches the underwear out of his hands.

“You know I wear underwear even when you’re not here, right?”

She picks up the clothes that David had has thrown on the chair beside the bed and puts it them back in a ball into the suitcase rolled up in a ball. His eyes are following her all around the room, trying to catch hers, but she doesn’t want to look at him. She’s trying to save her face, despite the sadness and the melancholia. The movie she’s going to shoot is very promising and she is really concerned about it. The team she will work with is fantastic and she will probably have a great time in a country that she loves. She’s trying to focus on those positives thoughts, instead of thinking that in a couple of hours, she will have a to leave David, again.

After the shooting of The X files Files wrapped, they had had to spend a whole month without seeing each other. Their proximity on a daily bases basis during the filming made the split up harder than ever, for both of them.

 “Do you really have to go there? I mean, India… This The country sucks you know?”

Her giggle crosses the wall of the bathroom where she is packing all her toiletries. Not being able to hear her laughter is the worst for him. He loves the way she laughs looking him straight in the eyes when he had makes a good joke, and she loves his sarcastic sense of humor. Actually, making jokes is a like self-defense for him. He uses humor all the time when he feels uncomfortable or when he wants to hide his true feelings.

“It’s noisy, it’s overpopulated, you may die if try to drive and their accent is awful.” ,” he exclaims in herwhen she returns in to the bedroom, hands full of cosmetics.

“That’s cliché.” ,” she answers, putting the cosmetics in her suitcase. “And you’re a racist!” she adds, making him chuckle.

“And there are cows everywhere, and you’re not allowed to eat them. You won’t survive two days without a steak!”

He finally raises from the bed and walks to her. Her eyes remains fixed on the suitcase that she is trying to organize, but she shivers feeling his hands on the small of her back.

“Come back with me babe, I’ll cook triple hamburgers for you.” ,” he pleads, perfectly aware that there is no way she’s going to say yes.

As he gets no reaction from her other than a sight, he closes the small free space that remained remains between them and brushes his groin against her butt cheeks while his hands go from her back to her hips.

She raises her head and turns back to face him and wraps her arms around his waist. If she could, she would stop the time at this very moment. She loves being against him, feeling his warmth, the muscles of his torso, smelling his perfume mixed with his own natural scent. She could live like this for the rest of her life, her hands on his back and her head on his chest, listening to the music of his heart beat.

“I’ll survive.” ,” She she says, kissing his lips softly, “and I love Indian cows, they are sacred.”

She tries to leave his embrace but he holds her back and kisses her again. After a few seconds, she initiates a more passionate kiss, opening her mouth to give a free access to his tongue. He tastes sugar, certainly from the snack he had with the boys earlier. She bites gently and sucks his bottom lip. She had has always thought that he has the hottest bottom lip in the entire world. It is soft and sweet, and she loves the way he bites it when he is upset. He had almost madden made her forget her flight, but she sobers up and realizes that she has to face the music.

 She pushes on his chest softly to break the kiss.

“I don’t have time Dave, I’m already late!”

He looks down at his watch without releasing her. Her flight takes off in two-and-a-half hours and half,. she’s She is right, she doesn’t have time., but But he doesn’t care and suddenly, his hands are everywhere and his tongue is back in her mouth. She tries to walk away from him but he makes her move back until she finds the wall behind her.

“I can be quick,” he gasps in her mouth.

“David…”

“And I’ll give an extra fee to the driver for driving faster.” Breaking the kiss to lick her neck.

“David…” she says, still trying to escape from him without real conviction.

“What?” he whispers as his hand slips under her pants and rubs her folds.

Her mouth shapes a quiet moan and she gives up. After all, the airport is not that far from her house, and she will leave before the rush hour. She can take a few minutes to give a last goodbye to the guy who would have spent sixteen hours in on a plane to see her after only two days. Furthermore, she wants it too. She needs it too.

“Never mind.” ,” she saidsays, kissing him deeply and taking off his pants.

 

*

 

Two hours later, the driver parks the car in the drop off lane. Unlike what she thought, the traffic was dense and she is very late. David is sitting next to her, holding her hand. The driver gets out off the car to take her suitcase from the trunk so she takes the occasion to kiss David goodbye.

“I’m gonna miss you sweetie.” ,” she says, tears in her eyes.

“Fuck, I hate doing thatthis.” ,” he answers, with anger and sadness in his voice, wiping her tears with his thumb.

“I know, I hate that it too. I think I’ll never get used to leave leaving you.” She takes a quick look at her watch and realizes that she no longer has time. “Fuck, I’m fucking late!”

“You’re so hot when you swear babe.”

She giggles sadly and he inclines his head to give her a last deep and passionate kiss.

“Have a safe flight, and watch out for the cows!”

Finally, she opens the back door and gets out, releasing his hand at the very last moment. He watches her cross the airport gates and allows himself to secretly shed tears. Suddenly, she comes back running as fast as possible on her wedges, pulling her suitcase behind her. He wiped wipes the tears on his cheek as she opens the back door and rushes to kiss him.

“I love you,.” She she whispers in his mouth.

She looks a few seconds into his wet eyes before slamming the car door again and running to catch her flight.

 

*

 

She wakes up suddenly, sweating, with goosebumps and feeling the wetness between her legs. Yesterday, she fell asleep thinking about him. When she was lying on her bed, watching the video of the New York Comic Con, she couldn’t remove take her eyes from off him. She missed him so much that she felt the urge to tell the entire world. After the video ended, she tried to call him but he didn’t picked up, certainly being busy doing interviews. So she just closed her eyes, with his face printed on her retinas. It seems that she had been dreaming of him all night long. The kind of dream that she would probably be too shy about to tell him.

Sunday is her day off but she is not able to have lazy mornings anymore. Being a mum makes her wake up early every day, without exception. It is only just past 7 am, so she just decides to chill in bed, catching up on some news from yesterday. She grabs her phone from the night table and switches it on. Between all the notifications from Twitter, Facebook and her different mails accounts, a text message gets her attention. He had sent it to her a few minutes after she had fallen asleep: “Hey babe, I love your tweet *smiley face* call me when you’re done with the pool boy *swimming guy emoji*. I miss you and I love you”. She smiles for to herself. After a little calculation, she decides that she still can call him, he would probably not being asleep yet.

Just before the end of the fifth ring, she hears his familiar voice under the street noise.

“Hey babe! Hold on a sec…” he says.

She doesn’t answer and waits patiently for him to be ready. After a few seconds, he seems to be indoors and the noise calms down.

“Sorry, how are you? Did you keept this the poor pool boy awake all night long?”

“Yeah, he just left. Nice guy, very resilient. Where are you?” Sshe asks. At this time, she would have expected him to be home.

“I spent the evening with the kids and Tea. I’m in the hallway of my building, going home.”

Even if though he had told her a thousand times that him and Tea are over, she still wrinkles every time he mentions her name. But she doesn’t want to think about it now. Just the fact of hearing his voice makes her feel so good.

“How are Miller and West?”

“Good, they told me to say hello. West asked for the label of your nail polish or something. I didn’t get it actually, you should text her.” ,” He he says, pressing the elevator button.

She chuckles. Even if though he likes to take care of himself, he is really not good with woman women’s cosmetics. She finds it adorable and makes a notes for herself to text West later.

“I will. How about the Comic conCon? Did you enjoy?”

“Did I it looked like I did?” He he answers, getting excited onstabbing at the elevator’s button, which seems to be locked instuck on the last floor.

“Not really… , you seemed kind of distracted. But I liked your hair!” she offers, making him chuckle. “What was wrong?”

Finally the elevators gates doors opens and he gets in.

“Nothing. Or maybe everything. I don’t know, it’s not the same without you. I missed you, and I still do.” ,” He he says sadly, pushing his floor’s button. “Chris is the weirdest guy on earth, I don’t really know Kumail, and Mitch is not as sexy as you are. I think I was pissed they decided to do that without you. Anyway, it’s over now.”

A tear is starting to run on down her cheek but she wipes it quickly. If he hears her cry right now, he will get more angry and sad and it’s not what she wants. She is the only one person who is able to calm him down and to reassure him and she knows it’s exactly what he needs now.

“I miss you too sweetie. Only three weeks and I’ll be there with you. It will pass quickly, you’ll see.” ,” She she says, using the same voice that she uses to comfort her kids.

“I know, but it’s hard for me. I dream about you almost every nights.” ,” He he says, quietly as he reaches his floor and searches for his keys in his pocket.

She smiles for herself, remembering her own dream. It was hot, even a little bit dirty and definitely arousing. She realizes how much she misses him, physically. She misses his scent, his eyes, his hands, his lips… Unconsciously, her thumb starts to circle her belly above the black T-shirt that she had stolen from him a couple month ago.

“David?” she asks softly. “What are you wearing?”

He chuckles as he opens the door of his apartment.

“Well… I still have the clothes I was wearing at the con, so now I’m taking off my brown leather jacket”

“Are you home know?”

He nods for himself, knowing exactly what she is getting at.

“Why don’t you switch the light off and get comfortable?” The tone of her voice has changed a little bit. It’s more low and sweet at the same time.

He didn’t have the time to switch on the lights but he willingly obeys willingly to her last demand. He takes off his shoes quickly and walks on his green carpet to reach his leaving room. His bed is too far away, so he decides that the couch would will perfectly do the job.

“I had a dream about you last night,” she says.

“You did?” he asks, sitting down on his leather sofa.

“I was at the Con, sitting next to you to watch the show and when the lights switched off before the credits, I kissed you, right in the middle of the crowd, but no one could see us.” Her voice becomes more and more suave.

“Really? That’s ballsy!” He he chuckles.

“Then, the credits appeared, and I discreetly slipped my hand on the inside of your thighs.”

He sights. Her hand finds her way under her T-shirt to caress her belly, softly.

“First, you tried to stop me, but I felt you getting hard. So you whispered something at in my ear and we left the room under everybody’s eyes.”

“Where did we go?” he asks impatiently.

“I took your hand and opened the first door I found. It was the projection booth. There was a two-way mirror, so we could see the screen and the crowd but they couldn’t see us.”

She pauses to lay more comfortably.  

“What did we do next?”

“I kissed you again, and unbuttoned your shirt.”

His hand grabs the first button of his shirt and undoes it slowly.

“Then, I kissed your neck, licked your chest and bite your nipples, softly.”

He closes his eyes, and his hand travels on his body at the samein time of with her words.

"I unzipped your jeans and caressed you, above your boxers. You were already hard and ready for me.”

She cups her breast with her free hand while she hears him gasping in down the phone. His hand is still following her words, and he starts to rub his cock above the material of his underwear.

“Then, I told you to sit on the chair, I knelled knelt down in front of you, and I took you in my mouth.”

He moans and frees his cock, already engorged and ready to explode after three weeks of abstinence. She feells the urge to be touched in her center so her hand brushes her breast, her belly, her groin, and finally, she starts to circle her clit with her major finger.

“You tasted so good that I wanted to lick every inches of you, from your base to your head. I sucked you so hard that you screamed to make me stop”

Eyes closed, he can practically feel her mouth around his cock and her tongue moving up and down. The memory of the last time she did that to him make him shiver.

“Oh god… What, what did you do next?” he asks, gasping.

“Then, you became out of control. You raised and made me sat on the table, against the mirror. You rode up my skirt, pushed back my panties underwear and went inside me.”

As she pronounces says those words, she slips two fingers inside her while her thumb pushes on her clit. His hands becomes frantic on his cock but he wants to hold back until the end of her dream.

“You fucked me so hard, in the middle of all these people who couldn’t see or hear us. And then I…”

She pauses for a while, her fingers going faster and faster.

“Babe… , Then then what?” He he whispers.

“Then, I…”

“Gillian?”

“Yeah?” she gasps.

“Are you coming?”

“Yeah…”

She arches her back, moaning quietly, her eyes still closed, focusing on the images of her dream. Hearing her coming over the phone gives him a bad hard time to holding back himself back.

“What did you do then?” he finally asks, on the verge of exploding.

“Then, I pushed you back in the chair and I sat on you. You undid my dress and bite my breasts wildly”.

Her fingers finally get off of herShe finally removes her fingers from herself. On his side, he wedges his phone between his ear and his shoulder to free his left hand and cups his balls.

“Don’t stop, babe” he begs, breathing hardly.

“I fucked you harder, faster until I cried out and came on you. I squeezed your cock inside me, and…”

“Aaaaaaah God!”

She smiles for to herself, proud to be able to give him a strong orgasm, even thousands miles away.

“And then you released yourself… , and I woke up.”

He gasps for a minute or two over the phone, not being able to talk. His orgasm was very strong compared to the other time they had phone sex.

“Gillian?” he finally manages to say.

“David?”

“You know it 2015, and there is no longer a projection booth, right?”  

She giggles, covering her body with her T-shirt again.

“So what do you think about my dream, Mister Freud?” she asks, smiling.

“Well, it’s very… graphic. And you’re a naughty girl. But I think Freud would say that it’s very meaningful.”

“Why so?” she asks, taken aback.

Actually, she hadn’t think thought about the meaning of her dream. To her, it was just an erotic dream like she’s used to make having when she is away from him.

“I mean, us doing it in the middle of a crowd, right after you tell the whole world how much you misses me. Consciously or unconsciously, I think you want to stop hiding, am I right?”

“Since when are you a psychologist?” she giggles. “I didn’t thought think about it actually…”.”

They both pauses for a while, thinking. Then, hHe breaks the silence first.

“We should talk about this next time we see each other, what do you think?”

His voice had has become sleepy and the post-orgasm need for sleep is felt. She was is still thinking about what he said when she realizes that this the call is about to end.

“Yes, let’s talk about this later. I think you should go to bed now, and have a sweat dream about me.”

“Like every nights, babe. I love you,” he almost whisperers.

“I love you too, sweetie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the languages mistakes, english is not my language. But I'll try to improve my grammar and syntax. :)


End file.
